Skills
Skills There are currently four skills that a Sim can develop in The Sims Social. *Cooking *Art *Music *Writing Every skill begins at level 0. A player earns skill levels by interacting with Skill objects. Each item that has a list of tasks to complete (i.e. documents/recipes/artwork/musical pieces/etc.) to build Skill points. These tasks typically require a minimum Skill level to access, and may also require ingredients or elements to unlock. Every task requires multiple actions (i.e. spent energy) to complete. When a task is completed for the first time (or the intermediate level is reached) a Skill point is earned. The task can be done in the future for chances to earn ingredients and elements, but only one Skill point can be earned from completing each task. Therefore, once all tasks for a skill object have been completed, a new Skill instrument must be purchased in order to unlock new Skill levels. In order to build Skills, it may be necessary to go back and forth between multiple items. Many thanks to realswaggers from The Sims Social Forum, who assembled and posted the majority of this information (see: http://forum.playfish.com/showthread.php?t=2544539), as well as Game Guide Central's information (http://www.gameguidecentral.com/2011/08/sims-social-quests/). Cooking The Cooking Skill is one of the four Skills that can be developed in The Sims Social. It can be viewed as comparable to the "Cooking" Skill that appears throughout The Sims series. Requires: Microwave, Oven, Coffee Machine, Grill, or Waffle Maker. A Brand Name Wisebuy (Microwave) provided at game start. Cooking Skill Instruments You can use these objects to improve Cooking Skill. Art The Art Skill is one of the four Skills that can be developed in The Sims Social. It can be viewed as comparable to the "Painting" Skill that appears throughout The Sims series. Art Skill Instruments You can use these objects to improve Art Skill: Writing The Writing Skill is one of the four Skills that can be developed in The Sims Social. Requires: A computer or typewriter. A Moneywell GT3060 (Computer) is provided at game start. Writing Skill Instruments You can use these objects to improve in Writing Skill: Music The Music Skill is one of the four Skills that can be developed in The Sims Social. 'Requires: '''A guitar, keyboard, or piano. ''A Neukum Red (Guitar) is provided at game start. ' ' Music Skill Instruments You can use these objects to improve in Music Skill: Minor Skills In the Sims Social, there are some Minor Skills, which you can't increase they include: Gardening In Gardening, you begin with four patches to plant in. To plant better plants, you must gain your Sim Level up. Handiness In Handiness, just like the Sims you can repair items, which can give you backpack items, for example, the 'Wrench'. All you just have to do is just repair a item that is broken. E.g. - Computer, Guitar, etc. Cleaning Just like in the Sims Series you can clean items, to also receive items. For example the 'Sponge', 'Hammer,' 'Duster', 'Nails', etc. Sometimes, if you cannot clean the object, it will break down. Category:Missing Infomation Category:Skills Category:Music Category:Cooking Category:Art Category:Writing